Harry Potter and the Library of Souls
by Lansar1
Summary: Summary: Follows after HBP. Probably AU, since I don’t know what the last book will be. LOL! Harry and Ginny are still on. He finds new knowledge and powers unfortunately it is a super Harry. The dead speak, surprises abound, and all is not
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Library of Souls 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of a story line! J.K.R. owns the rest.

Summary: Follows after HBP. Probably AU, since I don't know what the last book will be. LOL! Harry and Ginny are still on. He finds new knowledge and powers; unfortunately it is a super Harry. The dead speak, surprises abound, and all is not what it seams. Just read to find the rest.

Chapter 1: Reflections and Begining 

It was a dreary day at #4 Privet Drive. Dark clouds covered the sky and rain came down in sheets. It was as if the heavens were crying in pain. Sitting by his window, looking but not really seeing, outside was a rather ordinary looking boy. He had raven black, rather messy looking, hair, a slender build, glasses, and emerald green eyes. However, one look into those eyes, and one could see unimaginable pain, anguish, and a great amount of anger. That person had seen more pain and suffering than people twice his age.

Right now, the weather seemed to mirror his mood perfectly. You see that boy was none other than Harry Potter!

Harry lives with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley Dursley. To say these people disliked Harry would be a great understatement, they hated him. And to that point, they treated him worse than Malfoy's house elf. They were Muggles, non-magic folk, and detested any kind of 'Freakishness'. But this year they just, sort of, ignored him. This suited him just fine. "_Maybe they are scared of me, since I will be 17 this year; and can do magic out side of school!_" Harry thought. They didn't even have him slaving away around the house, like they usually did on his summer break. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. "_At least if he was working, he wouldn't have as much time to brood on his problems._" He mused.

The end of his 6th year had been extremely hard on Harry. Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry's friend and mentor, had been killed. This was a blow, not only to him, but the wizarding world, as well. Harry and Dumbledore had returned from their search, for one of Tom's horcruxes, to find the Dark Mark above Hogwarts. Even in his weakened state, Dumbledore and Harry rushed to the castle. Deatheaters, with the help of Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch-rival, had entered the castle. On the Astronomy tower, he watched from under his invisibility cloak: paralyzed by Dumbledore himself as, Draco disarmed Dumbledore and prepared to kill him. In the last, Draco seemed to falter; he couldn't kill the old man. Several things happen then and Severus Snape arrived. Dumbledore seemed to plea to him as he muttered, "_Severus Please_!" Then with seeming hatred the Potions Master blasted him from the tower. Harry felt the spell on him loosen and gave chase to the Professor. Across the lawns, he battled with Snape, however when the man could have killed Harry, he didn't. He told him, "_Not until you can keep your mind closed and your mouth shut!_" This was the one thing that Harry could not understand.

The man could have easily finished him, but instead seemed to be trying to still teach him something.

"_Why!_?" Harry asked. "_Why does this always happen to me? Why must I always lose the ones I care about?_" He had lost his parents, grandparents, godfather, a school-mate, and pushed away his girlfriend. The last was done in a valiant, if misguided attempt, to keep her safe. "_This is just you trying to be honorable_!" She had argued. "_Well for your information, I am in no more danger with you, than I would be without you. At least with together we can have some happiness, even if the worst happens later!_" With that she had flat-out refused to let him break up with her. "_Reminder to self, try not to make Ginny mad._" He noted somewhat to his chagrin. Apparently she, just like Ron and Hermione, would be sticking with him no matter what. He could only come back to "_Why? All of this misery because of some dumb prophesy, made by a fraud of a seer?_" He thought contemptuously.

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him…. Born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as an equal. But he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not… Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…"_

"_Bloody old dingbat_!" Harry spat.

Harry's time at Privet Drive had been plagued with sleepless nights and strange dreams.

These dreams were of things in the past. He would see the building of Hogwarts, the defeat of Grindelwald, even, on one night; he saw the construction of Camelot! These had all been more like memories than dreams. The latest was a dream, he had since 3rd year, was of his parents murder, however it was seen through the eyes of his mother and father.

Fearing this to be some plot of Voldemort's, he resolved to try once more and learn Occlumency. Snape had not been the best teacher on that subject; perhaps he could find some books on it in Diagon Alley. Then he would teach himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by………………………


	2. Chapter 2 More to Think about Owls Galo

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of a story line! J.K.R. owns the rest.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Some of the things in this chapter happen in earlier books, but bear with me OK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: More to Think about (Owls Galore)

His thoughts were interrupted by an owl tapping on his window, which he obliging opened. The rather official looking owl had a letter for him as well as a couple of others. "_What now_?" Harry sighed. The first was from the Ministry of Magic.

_**To: Mr. Harry James Potter**_

_**We of the Ministry wish to inform you that your Godfather, one Sirius Black,**__**has been cleared of all charges. This is due to the testimony of captured Deatheaters, **__**Peter Pettigrew and Luscious Malfoy, under Veritaserum. His estate has been awarded **__**a sum of two hundred thousand galleons, for wrongful imprisonment, pain and suffering, **__**and lost wages. All property has been returned as well. We understand that some of his belongings **__**have already been distributed according to a private will of Mr. Black's, however the firm of **__**Warbucks, Banks, & Hopkirk request your presence at the reading of the official Black will. **_**_This will be held at Hogwarts on July 31. We understand that this will also be your 17th birthday, _**_**unfortunately it is the soonest that the reading can be done, due to extenuating circumstances.**_

_**Yours cordially,**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Head of Magical Law Enforcement**_

**_PS: Other attached letters will hopefully enlighten you on the delay_**.

"_Sirius is innocent? DUH, I've been telling them that for years. Well better late than never!_" The next letter was from Hogwarts. As he opened it and began to read, he noticed several smudge marks, as though whom ever wrote it had been crying.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**I know the events of last year have been hard for you. We all lost something important **__**at that time, however I believe Albus would want us to look to the future, not dwell in the past. **__**I am writing to inform you that the Headmaster named you in his will, which will be read here **__**on July 31. It was Albus' request that the reading be done after you were considered of age. **__**In this way, you would be in complete control of your inheritance. Furthermore, your parents will **_**_is to, also, be read at that time. It has lain dormant at Gringotts, until you come of age. _**_**Remus Lupin and Ms. Tonks shall come to escort you to Hogwarts at 9:00 AM on that day.**_

_**I also wish to inform you that the Board of Governors are still deciding whether or not the **_**_school will open on Sept. 1st. It is my hope to see you here then, if we are open. I realize you and _**_**Albus were doing something to help against Voldemort; I really feel you should wait to conclude this **__**venture until you are better trained. I also realize you will do what you think is necessary, just **_**_rember that we are all concerned for you and will be here if you need us in any way. Back to the _**_**school issue, all students will be informed of the Board's decision, as soon as possible. I have included **_**_the book list, just in case. Wish us luck Harry!_**

_**Your friend and Head of House,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Tears began streaming down Harry's face, anew, at the idea of reading Dumbledore's will. It made his passing all the more final, to him. "_Why would he put me in his will? Maybe it has to do with the horcruxes. Could there have been something he didn't tell me? NAHHH_!" Harry thought sarcastically. "_Wouldn't be like him not to tell me, would it_?"

At this point in his musings, he was pelted by a rather annoying feather ball. "_Pig_" he said rather angrily, "_when are you going to learn to calm down_?" The little owl in question, scrambled off the bed, where it had crash landed, and ever so slowly walked backed to Harry; then with an indignant hoot flew to Hedwig's cadge for a drink and some rest, promptly turning his back to Harry. "_Only Ron would have an owl, who was a maniac one minute and furiously angry, the next_!" Harry thought, but couldn't keep from laughing at the birds antics. "_Pig, I am sorry if I offended you. I just wish you wouldn't crash into me when you deliver, ok? And, thanks for making me laugh, I really needed it!_" The owl seemed to accept his apology and looked at him, as if to say '_I'll try and you're welcome'_.

_**Hey mate,**_

**_Have you heard? The MoM caught Wormtail and questioned him and Luscious about Sirius. _**_**Sirius was cleared! We got invited to the reading of the will to. McGonagall said Hogwarts might **__**not open this year, guess because of Dumbledore and Snape 'greasy bastard' being gone and the attack. **_**_I hope the muggles aren't getting to you. Were are going to Diagon Alley on Aug 23rd if you want to _**_**go with us. If you decide to go after the u-know-whats count me in, and don't dare leave without us!**_

_**Ron**_

Harry scratched off a quick note to Ron, telling him he was going to use the time to prepare before leaving on the quest. He would also love to go to The Alley with them, but might go sooner. Then after bribing Pig with a special treat, he sent the letter back. Next thing he knew, two more owls arrived. One a rather dignified owl named Hermes, and the other, who basically climbed in the window and promptly fainted, named Errol. He took the letters and Hermione's owl promptly flew back out the window. Harry laid Errol on a pillow to recover, then sat down to read the letters.

_**Hi Harry!**_

_**My family is on holiday in Italy. We are taking in some amazing sights here. Did you know most of **_**_the ruins aren't really ruins, they are just charmed to look that way to Muggles. One was the world's largest library. _****_I spent almost two days there! We also got to see some gladiatorial reenactments at the Coliseum. I'm _**_**going to come back here another time just to visit the library again. Any ways, Ron told me about **__**Sirius, isn't that great! Hope you're coping well with last years events. You know that you can always **__**talk to Ron or Myself if you need to. Don't go off without us if you decide to leave, or we'll hunt you down! **__**I really hope Hogwarts is open this year. I would hate to miss my Newts and not get to finish our education. **__**Hopefully we are meeting the Weasleys at Diagon Alley, see you there.**_

_**Well TTFN, **AN: Ta Ta For Now, for those who don't know._

_**Hermione**_

"_Just like Hermione to be worried about her education, when the world is coming apart at the seams_!" Thought Harry with a grin. "_Well, let's see who the other one is from_."

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Hope you are doing OK, and the Muggles aren't getting you down. I wanted to tell you to hang in there, **__**and you can count on me for any support you need. I miss you terribly and hope to see you soon. Don't **__**you run off without me you hear! I know we already talked about this, but let me tell you again. **__**I know you think being your girlfriend puts me in great danger, and that I'd be better off without you around. **__**Just let me tell you something mister! If you ever try to push me out of your life, over some stupid noble **__**idea like that again, Harold James Potter! I will personally hex you so bad that fighting old Voldie will seem **_**_like a picnic! PHEW, now that that's out of the way, I love you Harry, more than life itself. _**_**I will not allow your noble ideals to stand in the way of the time we can have together. If w**__**e lose that time, short or long, we can never get it back! Don't you understand that? I want to be there**__**for you, in the good times and the bad. No matter what happens, know that I will always love you Harry!**_

_**Know that you are in my heart, as I know by your actions, I'm in yours.**_

_**Love Forever, **_

_**Ginny**_

With a windblown look to his hair and a combination of tears and a smile, all Harry could choke out was "_I love you too Ginerva Weasley!"_ all the while thinking '_Man her temper comes through even in letters, good thing it wasn't a howler_!' Part of Harry's brain was still thinking '_What if she gets hurt_?', the rest was saying '_What could hurt more than denying the love you have for her and the time you could share_?' Harry smiled, resolving to confirm his feelings to her and apologize for being such a blind fool, in his return letter.

It was late in the evening by the time he was through with his mail. He decided to get some sleep and try to get to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He wanted to get some books on defense and Occlumency to help with the nightmares and his personal training. He would go after work. Harry was currently working at the local library, 'Wouldn't Hermione be proud!' he thought.

**Flashback**

"_Boy you will be getting a summer job this year. I'll not have you lazing around the house, now that you are almost grown! You will start pulling your own weight around here_!" Vernon had bellowed at Harry that was almost the most they had spoken to him. Harry wasn't really upset at this because, the more he had to do, the less he brooded on the past.

Surprisingly, Vernon had also made Dudley start working as well. Harry had gotten a job at the library, also he started running in the mornings and working out at the local gym. He also took various martial arts classes. Harry excelled in these and quickly mastered each one. His Sensei told him he had a natural talent for it that rivaled the great Bruce Lee!

Within weeks he had mastered Akido, Karate, all forms of Kung Fu (including Shoulin Styles), Okinawa-te, kick boxing, fencing, boxing, and weapons, he even found an instructor for Ninjitsu. Finally one of the instructors told him to try a dancing class to help with hit foot work and balance. After his initial embarrassment, he loved it. Harry used his money to buy a new wardrobe and get some contacts and new glasses. He also paid 20 pounds a week to the Dursleys. He was really shaping up. Aparently the girls thought so to, he gor stares everywhere he went.

End Flashback

Some how he managed to get Dudley to go to the gym with him, this summer he seemed to be nicer to Harry and was also trying to get in better shape. Dudley had apparently had had some major health issues during the school year, heart trouble and arthritis in his legs. His doctors recommended exercise and weight loss to help, and even though Petunia wouldn't believe it was that bad, Dudley was determined to fix it as best as he could. "_There might be hope for you yet Dudley. I'll be glad to help in any way I can_" Harry told him. "_Harry I really want to apologize about the way I treated you, when we were younger. It was completely wrong of me. I guess it took a doctor telling me I could die soon, to realize how important family and true friends are. Since you are my family and I really don't have any true friends, would you consider helping me fill the gap_?" Harry was floored, to say the least, here was his cousin bully and snob offering not only an apology but also friendship to him. Harry stared at his cousin for a few minutes and saw him surrounded by a white aura. This aura had several dark places in it

'_What's going on'_ Harry thought. With his cousin looking expectantly at him, He said "_Dudley I accept your apology and your friendship. I promise to help you in any way I can to get better and fill your life with friendship, love and happiness. I only request your acceptance of what I am and my world, which may take time but I am sure you can do it_!"

"_Cousin, I am most happy to hear that and will strive to be worthy of your forgiveness and friendship! If you should need me don't hesitate to ask, also I would like to learn more of your world. You see I have been quite jealous of your abilities since we were young_." At these words the aura surrounding Dudley became brilliant white and the dark spots were completely gone! Harry was rather worried by these events and asked Dudley if he was ok. "_I'm Fine Harry, I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I have never felt this good in my life. Why_?" Harry explained about the aura and its change, and Dudley asked if it had happened before. Harry said he didn't know anything about it but wanted to find out.

"Dudley, there is a magical hospital called St. Mungos that might be able to help with your heart and arthritis, if you are willing to try it? I would be glad to take you there." "Sounds great when can we go!" "Now if you want." "Well what are we standing around for" Harry couldn't help but grin at his cousins enthusiasm. They walked out to the curb, and Harry raised his wand arm. "_What are you doing_?" Dudley asked. "_You'll see._" Harry said, with a crooked smile. POP There in front of them was a bright purple bus. Dudley jumped about a foot in the air, which was quite a feat considering he was still very large. Stan helped them onboard. "_Stan. glad to see they finally let you out, what was the Minister thinking locking you up any way?" "Well see it was a case of, me and my big mouth, so to speak." "Oh, I get ya._" Harry chuckled. "_Where to? And who's your friend?" "Stan meet my cousin Dudley, Dudley meet Stan. He is the conductor for the Knight Bus. And a right nice bloke_! _We're heading to St. Mungos to get Dudley looked at." "Right O. St. Mungos Earn!" "Dudley you might want to sit and hold on, your in for a wild ride_!" Once there, Dudley was amazed by the speed and ability to dodge traffic in the bus. "_Stan, Is there a way Dudley can summon the bus. If he should need to?" "Yea Harry, hang on a minute_." Stan returned a minute later with a small card that read 'Bus Pass'. "All he needs to do is hold this out by the curb, and we'll be there." Harry thanked him and helped Dudley into the hospital.

Dudley's eyes sparkled with amazement at the way wizarding buildings and places were hidden in plain sight. He saw people in the waiting room with various maladies, and got a kick out of one wizard who maid a funny noise every time he moved AN: Think Robin Williams in Toys. When the doctors examined Dudley, the only thing they could do was give him a potion to clear his arteries, much like the muggle doctor only it was a one time deal with less risk. They couldn't reverse the damage to his heart or fix the arthritis, only offer pain reliving potions. "_If we had a Phoenix that would give him some tears that might be able to help. This is about as much as we can do otherwise._" The doctor had told them. "_I wish Fawkes was here. He would probably help_." The moment the words left Harry's mouth, there was a fiery pop, and Fawkes as well as another Phoenix appeared. "'_Lo Fawkes. What are you doing here? Do you think you could help_?" He trilled something that sounded like '_No but'_, and looked to the other bird. Harry looked and beheld the most beautiful bird he had ever seen. It was deep green and had black accents on its wings, with gold on the outer edge and under its belly. All in all, it looked like a giant emerald ring! The Phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder and nipped him hard on the ear. "_Ouch! What was that for_?" The bird then cried two tears onto the wound, healing it instantly.

_Sorry for that Harry Potter. It was necessary to bond with you. Please forgive my rudeness "That's ok, wait a minute did I just hear you talking?" Yes I have given you the gift of bird-speak, so we can converse "Wow! Thank you for the gift. What did you mean by bond and do you have a name?" I am now one of your familiars and I have no name. What do you wish to call me? "How about Anneau Vert, Anneau for short, it means emerald ring in French_." _That would be most acceptable, my friend. I take it you would like me to help your cousin? "If you could I would be most grateful_." With that Anneau flew to the examination table and began to cry tears into Dudley's mouth. In moments, Dudley said "_Wow! The pain is gone. I feel great, thanks Anneau_!" Anneau trilled a very pleasant tune and returned to Harry. When the doctor reexamined Dudley there was no sign of arthritis or his heart disease. After Dudley's clean bill of health, Harry asked the doctor some questions about the aura he saw. "_From your explanation it sounds like a diagnostic spell we use to check for magical drain and spiritual damage to the soul! I don't know haw you could have seen such a thing without the spell though. Here let me show you_." He pointed his wand at Dudley and said "_Spritus Revelio_", there was a flash and he was again surrounded by the brilliant white aura. "_Was this what you saw_?" Yes exactly, only in the beginning it was dimmer and had black areas in it." "_Mr. Potter what you were seeing was your cousin's spirit, soul, if you will. I have no idea what has happened, but his is now free of tarnish and very healthy. In fact it is better than most wizards, I have seen. May I have a look at yours_?" "_Sure go ahead_." The older man canceled the spell on Dudley and recast it on Harry. After the flash the brightness from Harry's aura, made the doctor cancel the spell, to keep them from going blind. "_My word, Mr. Potter, I have never seen such brilliance in all my life!" "Lovely, there is one more thing special about me_!" he said in a somewhat exasperated tone. "_Doctor, could we please keep this under wraps, for the time being! The Ministry and the Press already have enough of a field day with my life." "Of course Mr. Potter, I would ask that you check back with me later for some research, if you don't mind." "Not at all doctor just don't mention this to anyone until I give the Ok." "I will wait for your ok then sir." _Harry now had several new things to ponder. It was still early in the evening, around 2:00 PM, and Harry wanted to get to The Alley today.

"Hey, would you like to go with me to get some school supplies, or would you rather go no home, Dudley?" "I think, I'll stick with you. That is if you don't mind." "Great Diagon Alley here we come!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This chapter kinda ran away with me. Any Thoughts on making Dudley magical? Any way I am past my story notes and going to work some more chapters soon, at least this is longer than the last.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley PT1

Disclaimer: See Ch1

**Ch 3: Diagon Alley PT. 1**

After a harrowing ride on the Knight Buss, Harry and Dudley finally arrive in front of The Leakey Caldron. _"The Leakey Caldron, man this place could use some fixing up!"_ Dudley noted as they walked up. _"You can see it?" Harry asked._

"_Well it's bloody hard to miss!" _

"_But it's charmed so muggles can't see it until they have been there once!" _

"_It stands out pretty well to me. Maybe it has something to do with that aura thing from the hospital?"_

'That might be it' Harry mused, still not convinced.

They made their way inside the pub. Tom the barkeep greeted them warmly, and asked Harry about his companion. _"Tom this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley, I'm going to be showing him around. Dudley this is Tom, he runs the place, and also serves up some of the best food this side of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen!" _Tom blushed scarlet at the compliment. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was now famous, unknown to Harry. She had just recently published her own cook book, and it was at the top of the charts. _"Well, Tom, we need to be heading to the alley. Might stop later for a spot of dinner before heading home, if there's time. We will see you later, if not."_

"_We'll see ya later then, and nice to meet ya Dudley."_

"_Same here Tom, hopefully I will get to try that food out!"_

Harry tapped the bricks in the back alley, to open the doorway. When they stepped through, to say Dudley was flabbergasted would have been an understatement. His jay went so far down; it could have caught a dragon instead of flies. Harry told him. _"Normally, I would go to Gringotts first, that's the wizard bank. However I need to talk to Mr. Olivander, the wand maker first."_

"_That's fine by me Harry. I'm just amazed by all this! To think all this wonderful stuff is hidden right under people's noses! How could wizards pull something like that off?"_

"_It's not easy believe me!" _Harry laughed.

The were greeted at Olivander's, by the tinkling of the tiny bell above the door. The same dusty boxes lined the walls, but no Olivander in sight. Just as they were about to give up no him; the man in question popped up from behind the counter. _"Hello Mr. Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you again."_ The two young men jumped out of their skins, well almost. _"Ha ha! I just love doing that! Well Mr. Dursley, I had given up on ever seeing you. Especially, when you didn't show up with Mr. Potter here for first year."_

"_What do you mean, sir? I wasn't asked to Hogwarts when Harry was. I always thought I was a, what do you call them, muggle. I have never had any magic."_

"_Maybe your parent's revulsion to all things magical caused you to block it subconsciously. I mean you saw how they treated me and it made you block it out!"_ Harry concluded.

"_Well for a long time your name was on the list with Harry's then suddenly disappeared. There must have been something that happened to block your talent? I can see though that that block has now been removed. Also, you should be a rather powerful wizard, at least more so than the average one. Shall we try to find you a wand?"_

Dudley looked to Harry for confirmation. _"He is the expert." _Harry told him. _"Sure why not, how do we do this?"_

"_I will get your measurements then bring you some to try. You just pick them up and give it a wave. If it is the right one, we will know. The wand chooses the wizard you know."_ After trying half the wands in the store, they found his, 15' ivory with dragon's blood and moon wolf hair. _"This is an exceptionally powerful wand, Mr. Dursley. I haven't sold one this powerful since Mr. Potter's."_

"_Sir, how will I be able to get the training that Harry has had? Surely they wouldn't let someone my age attend Hogwarts. Is there some other way to learn it?"_

"_Well there are privet schools and mail order classes; however, there is also a spell that can transfer the knowledge to you from someone else, as well. Perhaps, Mr. Potter would be willing to help you with that. It is very safe and also selective. Only the information that the person wishes to transfer is copied, however, you will need to practice because your body will need to adjust to the magic. It's like exercising your muscles to make them stronger. Your brain will know how to do it but your body will not."_

"_Don't worry Dudley, I'll help you out. What must I do Mr. Olivander?"_

"_Just concentrate on the knowledge you wish to copy, then I will cast the spell."_

Harry nodded that he was ready, and then Mr. Olivander said. _"La connaissance est puissance" _The two were surrounded by a soft glow that lasted for 15 minutes. When it was all over all Dudley could say was. _"Wow what a rush, 6 years of learning in an instant!"_ Dudley could see what the man meant about practice. Knowing how to do something and actually being able to do it are two very different things. Harry was just overwhelmed by all that had happened. He only came in the store to find out what to do to prevent the Priori Incatatem from happening, when he fought Voldemort. Now he finds out his cousin is a wizard, a rather powerful one at that. He also knew they would have problems when they got home. After some thought on the matter, he decided to discuss this with Dudley later.

"_Well, now that that is taken care of, what about my little problem, Mr. Olivander?"_ Harry asked rather casually. He figured the man already had been told of the Priori Incatatem. Mr. Olivander smiled a huge smile, and said. _"I believe I have just the thing for that. There is a project, commissioned by one of your distant relatives that could just do the trick. If you would just follow me, I will show it to you." _He turned the sign on the door to closed, and then led them to the back of the store. Once there, he picked out a long box from the back wall, and led them to his workshop. When he opened the box, both of them gasped in awe. Inside was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. It was a 6 foot staff with a purple hue, carved with runes, had a silver tip on the bottom and the top was carved with a phoenix, dragon, and griffin. The beak, claw, and talon came together in a form that could hold a crystal at the top. _"It is the wonderful, sir!"_ Was all Harry could say. _"This, Mr. Potter, is my pride and joy._ _It was commissioned by Merlin, himself, for one of his descendants to use, when the time came. The staff is made from Amaranth, or Purpleheart. It contains cores from all but one magical species, and has runes to increase its power, durability, etc. there is even one to shrink it to the size of a wand. All it lacks are the focus stone, the wand of its user, and the blood from said user to bond with him. Do you have a stone we could use for the focus, or shall we need to find one?" _Harry reached into his pocket, withdrawing a brown crystal. As he was holding it, the stone seamed to come alive. It had fire, smoke, and lightning playing along the surface while the interior pulsed with a purplish-blue light. _"Mr. Potter, wherever did you find this stone?"_ Olivander exclaimed, in astonishment. _"This is an Elfish Elemental Soul Stone. The Elves use them to help with their magic, and none have been seen here for a thousand years! They are formed from pure crystallized magic!"_

"_Will it work for the focus then, sir?" _Asked a gob smacked Harry_. "I found it in the lake during the Tri-Wizard tournament, and kept it for luck."_

"_Yes, it will make a most powerful focus. Normally I would carve the stone myself, but considering the nature of the stone, it would be better if you do it. That way it will be closely connected to your magic. The incantation is 'chrystal intaglio'."_ Olivander's face was gleeful as he waited to see what the stone would look like. Harry took his wand and touched the stone, and said the incantation. The stone began to glow with a brilliant gold light. When it faded, the stone was no longer brown but gold and shaped like a jeweled egg. The egg had a lightening bolt coming from the top, around which a griffin slept, on the back of the griffin was a stag, grim like dog, and a werewolf, each with front feet raised hi leaning on the bolt. "_Excellent, Mr. Potter, simply excellent! It will take me about two hours to mate your wand and fit the stone, as well as some final details, preservation, unbreakable charms, and so on. Then we will do the bonding ceremony. Can you be back around 5 p.m.? Oh, I will need your wand, but you can use a loaner till then, it won't be as good as yours but should work."_

"_Of course, sir, we will come back then. Oh, how much do we owe you, by the way?"_

"_For the staff, nothing, it has already been taken care of. You only owe me 30 galleons for Mr. Dursley's wand and 30 for the spell." _Mr. Olivander waved them out and went to his work looking like a kid in a candy store.

Once outside, Dudley took a few moments to take in his surroundings. He was just so fascinated by it all, and also that he was really a part of this world. _"Dudley, you know we are going to have a hard time explaining this to your parents. They are going to say I somehow infected you with my 'freakishness', and probably throw us out."_ Harry said almost apologetically.

"_Don't worry Harry; we will work it out somehow. I want you to know, no matter what, I am very grateful to you and sorry it took me so long to realize what a good person you really are! If mom and dad can't see past their own prejudices them we will make our own way. I will be sad about it, but look at what I have gained. I have a real friend in you, a whole new world to explore, and a life without the pain in my body. I got some of your memories about Voldemort, and know that people are going to be hurt or die in this war, that only makes me want to help you all the more. We will fight together to protect this world, muggle and magical, and to make it a better place for all. You have my word on that, my dear cousin!" _Harry was in tears at Dudley's statement, the fight was no longer just about Voldemort and himself, but all the people and beings of this world. Because, if Voldemort won, they would all suffer, as much or more than Harry already had. Dudley noticed this and decided to try and lighten the mood. _"So where to next Mr. Rabbit, as Alice said from the other side of the looking glass?"_

He and Harry both grinned then broke out laughing. _"Well I won't pull any trix, because this rabbit knows 'Trix are for kids!' We should head for the bank; just let me warn you first. Most creatures you have read about can and do exist here, so don't be surprised at what you see. Gringotts is run by goblins, they aren't very friendly but dead clever. I think if they were treated better by wizards they would be friendlier to us. Just follow my lead and you will be ok. Remember not to judge by what you hear or appearances, but what you know and experience. Always, be polite to the magical races you encounter, unless they attack you first, and then defend yourself accordingly. Some can be reasoned with only after combat, and some not at all, just give them a chance." _As they made their way to the bank, Dudley was busing himself taking in his surroundings. The apothecary, owl emporium, caldron shop, quiddich supply, and others were amazing to him. He even spotted a magical arms dealer 'Williamson's Weapons', which he pointed out to Harry.

They decided to check it out later, both had had extensive weapon training during the summer and wanted some of their own. Harry pointed out a small shop with a dingy sign that said, 'Aurors 'R Us'. He explained that aurors were like the police force of the magical world, and they might have some useful things there as well. He also pointed out 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and told Dudley about the joke shop. Dudley had a rather bad memory about the twins, however when he looked back on it, it was sort of funny, and no permanent damage was done. Just before they got to the bank, Hedwig arrived with a letter for Harry.

**Mr. Potter**

**We have just found out about your trip to Diagon Alley. We would like for you to wait at Gringotts until an escort can arrive. I am well aware you can look out for your self, but would feel better if someone were with you. The person in question has also specifically requested to be there, as well. I believe he wishes to talk with you in person, and should be there momentarily.**

**Your friend,**

**Minerva McGonagall representing OOTP**

"_Well, I am surprised they let me go this long without an escort! At least, she didn't say it was for my own good! Maybe she is trying to make up for some of their past mistakes. I wonder who wanted to see me this badly though?"_ Harry snorted rather angrily to his cousin. Dudley knew about the Order from some memories Harry included in the transfer. Just then someone said, _"Hello Harry!"_ Harry spun around and faster than eyes could follow had the wand trained on this person. "Whoa there big fella!"

"_Remus, how do I know that is the real you?" _

"_Your father was Prongs, godfather Padfoot, and that dirty rotten bastard, Wormtail, is in Azkaban where he belongs! Satisfied Prongs Jr.?"_

"_Great to see you, Remus. How have you been? Oh, this is my cousin Dudley, we just found out he is a wizard. Isn't that weird? Any way, before you start, I decided not to let last year get the better of me. I have done my grieving, and am ready for the task at hand."_

"_That's good to hear, Harry! You were right, I was afraid you were going to let it get to you. So, what are you doing here anyway, if I may ask? I heard you went to St. Mungos, you're not ill are you?"_

"_Not me, we went to help Dudley, he had severe arthritis and heart problems, even though he lost a lot of weight. Well shall we proceed?"_

They made their way into the bank, and up to the service desk. The goblin at the desk asked what they needed and Harry said, "_I would like to speak with Griphook, if that is possible, please."_ The goblin was rather taken a back at being asked so politely, and also the personal request to see a colleague. He replied that there was no problem and it would only take a moment, then went to call Griphook. When he returned, Griphook was with him. _"Mr. Potter, sir, you do me a great honor by asking personally for me. How may I assist you?"_

"_Griphook, it is great to see you again. I trust things are well, and you are raking in the gold?" _Harry replied in gobbledygook. This was met with a smile from Griphook and stares from the others. _"Harry, I didn't know you spoke gobbledygook?"_ Both Remus and Griphook asked, at the same time. _"I didn't either until now. It just sort of came to me." _Harry rather confusedly replied. Griphook looked at Harry thinking 'He is such a powerful wizard, and he doesn't even know it yet.' After a moment of shock Harry continued. _"Griphook, I would first like a balance on my account, then we can discuss the other things, in private if that is possible."_

"_Well, sirs, if you will follow me I will show you to my office. I have been appointed Director of Muggle Interaction, recently. You should be comfortable there."_ Griphook told the other goblin to bring the account statement to his office, and then lead them away. Harry noted the office was rather large, the walls covered in filing cabinets and decorated in a theme that suited a medieval castle. After a few minutes, the statement was brought to them. Harry noted he had a little over 100 thousand galleons in his account, then started to make his requests. _"Griphook, I assume this is just what is in my vault and once the wills are read the amount will increase?"_

"_Yes Mr. Potter that is correct. Without giving the particulars, I would say significantly increase."_

"_Then as to my requests, I would like the amount of 10 thousand galleons transferred to an account for my cousin Dudley Dursley. Next, I would like a cashier's check, in muggle pounds, for another 10 thousand galleons made out to Petunia Dursley. Then, I have some personal requests to ask of you and my friend Remus." _The requests were handled, rather quickly, and Dudley was given his new vault key. Harry was given a check for 1.5 million pounds made out to his aunt. _"Harry why do this for me?"_ Dudley asked, quite shocked. _"I mean we are just really starting to be friendly, and you have just done so much for me already!"_

"_Well, I also helped you into a whole new world, and if your parents have any problems with that you will need this money. Besides, what is money really good for if it you can't help friends with it. It can't give you love, a shoulder to cry on, or someone who really cares about you, so what is it really good for? All the power, money, status, and other things can't make you truly happy, only true friendship can do that."_

"_Wise words from someone so young, Mr. Potter, I am truly impressed. Most wizards your age would only think of what that money could buy them, not what they could do for others with it."_

"_Thank you, Griphook; I would now like to make that personal request of you. Dudley, Remus please excuse my rudeness but this will be private until matters are agreed to." _Then continuing in gobbledygook, _"I would like you and Remus to be my personal assistants, you would work with the finances, where the goblins are concerned, and he would work in the wizard and muggle world. You would work together where they overlap, and could hire trusted staff to help you. You have both been of great help to me in the past and, I shall need people who I can trust to manage things when I get my inheritance. I will need legal, financial, and at times personal advice, I trust you both to be able to provide this. I wanted to ask you first though, because you already have an obligation to the bank that I do not wish to cause problems with. I would pay you bank rate plus 20 and you could keep your job here as well, if there is no conflict of interest on their part. The job would start immediately after the reading of the wills. Will that give you enough time to decide? Also would you call me Harry? Mr. Potter makes me feel old!"_

"_Mr. err Harry, you do me a very great honor, such a request has never been made. I will have to consult with my superiors, but personally I would accept such an honor without hesitation! Let me call them now."_ Harry agreed and then turned to Remus. _"Moony, I have just asked Griphook to be my personal assistant in the goblin world and would like you to do the same in the wizard and muggle worlds. I told him the job would not start until the reading of the wills, and that I would require legal, financial, and personal advice. Also, you are to work together where the two overlap. I told him I would pay bank rate plus 20 and you can hire trusted staff to help you_. _You are the last of the Marauders and a very good friend will you do this for me?"_

"_Harry, I don't know what to say! This is the greatest offer anyone has ever made me. Are you sure my being a werewolf won't hurt the job?"_

"_Remus, If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked!"_

"_Well I am in then. Thank you so very much, Harry!" _Remus grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug. Just then, a light surrounded Harry and he passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry for the wait, between Holidays and computer crashes, I finally made it. This was to be one chapter but just became too long. Hopefully I can get the other half up soon.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda!**

AN: I really hate to but, I am abandoning this story For a while.

**CH 4: Diagon Alley cont.**

Harry was not aware of the events around him. The others were worried to say the least, Remus was frantic and Griphook was very unsettled, especially as Harry was the bank's best client. Dudley was the least concerned, in as much as he had the most faith in Harry's abilities, he tried to get Harry as comfortable as possible while getting the others to stay calm. Harry was, on the other hand, experiencing something very astounding. He was currently in a room that looked very much like the entrance to a large public library. There were rows of books as far as the eye could see, in every direction there were many stories coveted with books. In addition to this there was a front desk, made from ancient looking mahogany along with doors to other rooms and tables for study, the floor was covered in black and dark green marble tile and the ceiling was a dome made of the finest chrystal, light came from many chandeliers and the roof as well. The person behind the desk was the most astounding; one Sirius Black came around the desk to greet Harry. "Prongs Jr., how great to see you again!" At this point Harry fainted dead away, which was an accomplishment considering he had already passed out before arriving here. After reviving Harry, Sirius informed him that there was something he needed to learn, and he was brought here for that purpose. "Harry, I am glad that you have learned to deal with my passing, however you need to see what I brought you here for. There will be time for stories and such later, when you find your way here on your own." Accepting this he followed Sirius to one of the rooms. On the floor was a pentagram, wizards at each of the points, goblins behind each, and a person in the center. Without being told, Harry knew the one in the center was a werewolf. He watched as the ceremony proceeded, and at the end he knew the man had been cured, all of the negatives of the curse lifted and the positives reinforced. He knew, without knowing how, that he could duplicate this ritual and asked Sirius, "You want me to do this for Moony, don't you. That is why you brought me here?" "You got it in one cub! It will help him as well as you during this time. If you can secure the goblin's help, it will also benefit them!" "I miss you so much, Sirius! I am so sorry for getting you into that situation!" "Listen cub, I died in the best way possible at the time, fighting to help protect you from Moldy Shorts! You were not to blame, he was, and same goes for the other deaths in this war! I want you to swear to me you won't let this guilt complex hold you down, put the blame where it belongs! You hear me, it will help you immensely." "I promise, Sirius, when can I come back?" "You will find your own way back, probably sooner than you expect. Other than that, I can not tell you. Bye pup, now off you go, tell Moony hi for me."

At this point Harry woke to the frantic sounds of people trying to get him to wake. Griphook had called in a goblin healer, worried not only about Harry but the bank's reputation, having a great client pass out in the bank was not the best publicity. Remus had gotten Tonks to relay a message to the order. Dudley had called Anneau to help, though there was little the poor bird could do, she trilled a calming song for the ones present. When Harry's snapped open he immediately told, in gobbledygook Griphook what he wanted to do and asked if arrangements could be made. He was informed

They would be honored to do as requested, and arrangements would be made for Harry's return trip to the bank. Remus and Dudley were both asking what had happened. All Harry would say was, "I had an epiphany! Remus my friend you are in for a great surprise when we return! Oh and just to worry you until we get back, Sirius says hello!" at this revelation, Remus couldn't decide on whether to worry or smile. They said their thanks and goodbyes and headed out to the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH: 5 Werewolf or Not **

**I own nothing!**

Harry and Dudley were leaving the bank only to encounter Bill. Harry proceeded to ask for his help later. Bill agreed and was told to be back at the bank at 5:10 PM. Then outside they met Tonks who was just returning with Moody to check into Harry's fainting spell. "_Little late guys, I am already recovered" Harry_ laughed. _"While you're here, can you stick around till 6 or so?"_

"_No problem Harry." _Tonks replied. With the correct number of wizards/witches secured. Harry and Dudley got them to help go through the Auror and Weapons stores. They found basilisk hide armor and invisibility cloaks, as well as wand holsters and dragon hide boots in 'Aurors R Us'. Then proceeded to the weapons store and found one of the greatest things ever, well really a couple of them. First they found what the store owner referred to as weapon bracelets, they would hold any amount of hand weapon you wanted and were thought controlled. They could be loaded with a simple spell and would make duplicates of the loaded weapon on command. For example, load one throwing knife and have an unlimited supply. (Think Violet's bracelets in Ultraviolet with Magic) the bracelets were expensive and needed DMLE approval to purchase, which Tonks readily supplied. Harry purchased a pair for each of them and had them preloaded with most common weapons as well as martial arts weapons.

He then found some Desert Eagle hand guns that had several magazines with them. '_Unusual for a magical shop_.' He thought. The magazines were never ending and could be loaded with any ammunition. Some contained empty glass bullets. When he asked, "_There to hold spells or liquid components._" He was told. Thinking ahead he got a set for each and used some of the clips to hold; armor piercing-explosive rounds, hollow point rounds, silver nitrate filled rounds (made Mooney nervous), acid filled rounds, one containing a concentrated Patronus spell (cast by all of them), and one containing a 'lumos solem' spell (again cast by all of them), others would be filled as necessary. "_These should be good for giants, trolls, werewolves 'no offence Moony', vampires, and dementors/lithifolds. If you can think of others we can add them later."_ Harry told them and with the spell they were added to the bracelets.

With further searching they found some really unique swords. Each were told to pick out the ones they liked for a gift. The store manager 'David' told them they would be his gift to the war effort. He had already made more in the last hour than he did in a year anyway. Each went to a blade or set that called to them. Tonks found a pair of sais that had a Celtic design to them. Moody found a pair of large curved hunting knives. Moony was drawn to a long sword and dagger set that happened to have a deer and grin motif. Bill found a pair of daggers. Harry and Dudley both ended up with three blade Japanese sword sets. David told the boys their sets were his prized creation. The swords were forged from a combination of silver, mythril, and diamond. He told the group that all the knives/swords had ever-sharp, unbreakable, and camouflage charms; they could be bonded to them with a drop of blood and could be summoned with a thought. Harry and Dudley were also given a booklet about their sets, as there were too many features to describe. Their sets included a katana, wakizashi, and nodachi (Great sword).

Still having time left the group went to the book store and helped Harry and Dudley gather books that would really help them, not just for school. They went and refilled Harry's potion ingredients; and made their way to the pet store to see if Dudley could find a familiar. Dudley was drawn to the back of the shop. There he found the cutest grey and white striped kitten he had ever seen. The shop owned warned him away from the cage but Dudley had already had the kitten in his arms. "_How in the world? No one has been able to even get close that menace since it got here._" "_What do you mean menace? This little thing wouldn't hurt a fly." _Dudley told the shop keeper while the kitten purred in his arms. "_That is a Siberian Shadow Tiger, not some fuzzy little cat! They are very hard to tame and meaner than a dragon when they want to be. I nearly lost a hand trying to feed it just yesterday!" "Well he has no problem with me. How much for him and the necessities." "I'll give them to ya', just don't bring him back when you can't handle him."_ Dudley took the kitten and items and left. He would find out about the fuss later.

They then went to Olivander's to retrieve Harry's staff. Olivander was waiting for them and guided Harry to the back room. _"All that is left is for you to place a drop of blood on this rune. This will bond the staff to you and only you or one of your blood shall be able to use it. By this I mean children not your cousin." _Harry placed the drop on the rune, and light enveloped him and the staff. The light was bright as the noon day sun and made of the colors of the rainbow. "_Simply amazing."_ was all Olivander could say. After the light show died down, Harry asked Olivander if the bonding could be used for wands and was told it could but was not widely done. "_It is a trade secret and not to be spread around. The Ministry doesn't want it known because it not only gives the person a closer tie to the wand but makes it un-summonable. It would be rather bad for Aurors if they could not disarm someone. (insert chuckle)" _Harry asks if he would do it for his cousin and Olivander agreed. After they were done at the wand shop they proceeded back to the bank.

Harry reserved a private room and requested use of a ritual room. The group plus Griphook went to the private room. Harry using his staff in wand form conjured instructions for the ritual, as well as having Griphook make a permanent copy. He asked Moony to wait outside for a minute while they discussed it. "_Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" _he told him. In the mean time Griphook had assembled four more goblins, one of which was Ragnock, the bank manager. Harry went over the ritual and every ones part in it. Ragnock conversed with him about the goblins part and Harry's intention of offering this as a treatment to other werewolves.

"_It must be affordable to them and still make a profit for the ones involved to be paid from. I would like to set aside money for a fund to help with this and perhaps others could donate as well." _

"_The number of werewolves is significant and the volume would help lower the cost, still without your fund it would be more expensive than wolfsbane potion. The main advantage is this would be a permanent solution verses monthly potions."_

"_With my money funding it, for now, perhaps when it is shown effective others would donate. At least, it would give families with affected love ones hope. There should also be an oath that the cured patients will not use their power for evil. This will also eliminate the spread of the disease and allow the advantages to be passed down through family lines."_

"_I agree with you, Mr. Potter, this would strengthen the family lines and may help get the medical community behind us. The detractors would be Death Eaters, potion suppliers, and brewers. They would have the most to lose money wise. There may also be opposition to having us involved. It would certainly improve goblin's image but there are those who would oppose that. Most wizards are not as accepting as you."_

"_Well hopefully with time that can be changed, this is certainly a start. To that end, why not play this off as a goblin discovery. That would put an even better spin on it. Say I just happened to hear about the lack of funds and decided to help. Having a werewolf as a friend would make it a believable story. I am not looking to make money with this just help people."_

"_With that statement you have made a friend in me. I cannot speak for goblins as a whole but you may call on me any time."_

"_Thank you Ragnock, I imagine like with any people goblins have their good and bad. I would never hold it against the whole of a people, the actions of a few."_

After their discussion they made their way to the ritual room, after acquiring Moony of course. Each took their assigned positions while Harry led Moony to the center of the pentagram. "_Do you trust me Moony?" "With my life Harry." "Good cause this is gonna hurt. You will love the results though."_ With that Harry took his place and the ritual began. Moony was in pain, pain beyond pain. He felt pushed and pulled in all directions at once. His inner wolf was howling in pain. His body was forced to transform and then untransform. What seemed like hours to him were but minutes, then it was all over. He along whit the others were exhausted. He only managed to get out "what the he…" before succumbing to the exhaustion. The others retired to the private room and it was pepper ups all around. They let Remus sleep for a few minutes then eneverated him and gave him his dose. _"What was that? What did you do to me?" _he asked.

"_Well we fixed your little furry problem. If things went correctly, you have a wolf anamagus form and still have the enhanced senses and strength, without the curse, allergy to silver, or monthly transformations. In other words you're cured."_ At that point someone needed to eneverated him again. As soon as he awoke, Harry said "_catch"._ Like everyone else he caught what was thrown at him. Looking down he saw a silver sickle, the one form of currency he had never been able to touch, without gloves. Staring in fascination, he tossed it from one hand to the other amazed. Thinking about the rest he concentrated on his wolf form and found himself looking up at everyone. He turned into a brown and grey wolf, no pain, just him. He trotted around the others yipping for joy.

Harry leaned down and scratched his ears, telling him _"this is Sirius' gift to you."_


End file.
